


Ведь моя душа на коже отпечаталась твоей

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: "Что делаешь?""Запоминаю".





	Ведь моя душа на коже отпечаталась твоей

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: сезон 2014-15  
> Эпизоды должны были войти в миди по неймесси, но... не войдут.  
> Поэтому – такая мешанина, обрывочное, нелинейное повествование и претенциозность.  
> Саундтрек: La Quinta Estacion con Marc Anthony - Recuerdame

_глаза в глаза, рука к руке –_

_мы повязаны любовью_

_до последних наших дней._

_вспоминай меня,_

_не забывай меня,_

_ведь моя душа на коже_

_отпечаталась твоей.*_

 

Иногда Андрес чуть-чуть задерживался на пороге раздевалки “Камп Ноу”, смотрел на выходящих одноклубников, протягивал руку, хлопая по ладоням или плечам, но делал это немного рассеянно. В этот момент Джери и Лео переглядывались, и Джери выходил в подтрибунный коридор первым, тормошил, подбадривал и заводил всех, пока наконец не появлялся Андрес. Лео шёл замыкающим, потому что дожидался Неймара, предпочитавшего до последнего момента наводить неземную красоту, и Луиса, который просто предпочитал идти вслед за всеми. И Андресу не нужно было оглядываться, он никого не искал, он знал, что искать не нужно, он вспоминал – иногда ему это было необходимо.

 

Манчестер и раннее утро. Андрес тихо выходит из ванной комнаты и уже некоторое время наблюдает за тем, как Хави что-то оживлённо объясняет в монитор ноутбука, параллельно черкая что-то у себя в заметках и поглядывая в телефон. Андрес не собирался прерывать его занятие, ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как Хави работает, ему нравилось смотреть, как он всегда находит время поработать, как он постоянно пытается заглянуть за горизонт во имя лучшего будущего не только для себя и не столько для себя, сколько для других. Вот он вышел на пятнадцать минут. В душ. А вернулся уже в штаб-квартиру подразделения УЕФА.

Хави вдруг поднимает глаза от монитора и видит, что Андрес стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене, в двух полотенцах, как и всегда – одно вокруг бёдер, второе на плечах, стоит и едва заметно улыбается в пространство.  

– Да, у меня тоже уже очень поздно… То есть рано!.. То есть всего доброго, завтра я обязательно позвоню!

Хави хлопает крышкой ноутбука, чуть более нарочито, чем нужно, но на Андреса это не производит никакого впечатления. Этому человеку больше не нужно производить на него впечатление, это случилось один раз, сто тридцать два года назад, и ему до сих пор хватает. Хави широким жестом смахивает с кровати на пол бумаги и телефон, ладно хоть, не компьютер, и снова поднимает глаза на Андреса. Тот уже просмеялся и теперь смотрит самым любящим взглядом на свете, и Хави знает, что сам он так ни хрена не умеет, так и не научился, потому что они всегда смотрели в одну сторону, а не друг на друга. Просто Андрес талантливее.

“Что делаешь?”

“Запоминаю”.

 

Все его слова он помнил. Всегда.

– Хосеп всё видит, ты будешь играть в основе. Тебя не должны волновать твои размеры и рост, Лео же вон не волнуют, ну, теперь! А ты… тебе ведь даже на мяч смотреть не надо – ты его как будто приманиваешь к себе, это какая-то магия…

– Раз есть дочка, будет и сын, вот увидишь! Я хочу ещё и крестника!

– Если мы сейчас поддержим Лучо, если мы соберёмся и постараемся, у нас будет шанс! Нельзя упустить его!

И потом он признался Андресу, что уйдёт сразу по завершении сезона. Андрес долго молчал, водил пальцами по своим губам, разглядывал Хави, словно прикидывал, что ещё этот неугомонный там понапридумывал, но это был просто отвлекающий манёвр. На самом деле, он давно всё понял, просто почему-то не хотел в этом признаваться, так или иначе, но Хави сообщал ему это потихоньку и понемногу почти после каждого матча вот уже полтора сезона как. Это было не из-за возраста и каких-то мнимых несоответствий, даже не из-за политики нынешнего руководства, хотя… Андрес знал, что каждого потерянного для клуба ламасийца Хави воспринимал очень тяжело и болезненно, но сейчас он не спорил в открытую и не разговаривал с журналистами: он отказался от этого ради их успешного сезона. Андрес понимал, что такому человеку и в самом деле нужен новый опыт, ему нужно посмотреть мир, узнать, как всё работает, он выбрал и решился, и это было непростое решение. Поэтому его молчание не тяготило Хави, он ведь тоже знал, что Андрес сейчас просто выстраивает все последовательности в нужном порядке. И Андрес постарался, чтобы его улыбка не выглядела слишком вымученной, он должен был искренне порадоваться за друга.

– Всё уже продумал, да?

– Да! Мы что-нибудь выиграем, ты же понимаешь, что мы обязаны… Потом я буду рыдать, а ты будешь сидеть рядом! Хлопать по плечу будешь ты меня! Ну, не этот же…

На последних словах Хави скривился так, что Андрес не удержался от смешка, но быстро взял себя в руки и многозначительно покивал.

– Сентиментальный каталанский мальчик… Надо же, и это до сих пор работает?

Хави медленно приблизился к нему и осторожно ткнулся своим горячим, всё время таким горячим, как будто у него температура под сорок, лбом в прохладный лоб Андреса.

– Конечно, de fet, meva anima, потому что это правда…

 

В январе начались… сложности, вернее, начались они намного раньше, но сейчас кое-кто попытался вынести сор из избы, чего допускать было нельзя. “У нас нет разногласий с Энрике!” Хави вынужден был повторять это по сто раз на дню – и своим, и чужим, своим – чтобы поверили, чужим – чтобы заткнулись. Андрес молча касался его плеча и менял его в микст-зоне, но не менял слова. В этот очередной непростой период они как никогда делили всё на двоих, даже время на поле, но это их не расстраивало, так было даже лучше. Как они пережили эти декабрь и январь, никто не смог бы ответить внятно, но сейчас, на исходе февраля, они наконец-то ощутили этот окончательный поворот на весну.

– Джери! Хоть ты объясни этому… этому… что центрбэки страхуют друг друга! Что нельзя оставлять свою зону без присмотра, сваливаясь за одним игроком!

Жерар только вскидывал брови и разводил руками, рискуя перетянуть гнев Хави уже на себя.

– Но как я могу? Весь тренерский состав не может ему это объяснить, чего ты хочешь от ме…

Под испепеляющим взглядом капитана он заткнулся и даже как-то съёжился, что рассмешило уже Жорди, хотя он и постарался, чтобы его не заметили.

– Понятно. Может, хоть ты соизволишь поработать?

Хави резко обернулся к Маске, но его аргентинского тёзку было так просто не подловить.

– Я вообще не центрбэк, – весьма вежливо напомнил Хавьер, и Хави, на секунду забывший, что вообще-то это правда, удивлённо уставился на него.

Теперь Жерар тихо прыснул в кулак, но тут же подавился собственным смехом, Хавьер пожал плечами, Клаудио настороженно переводил взгляд с одного защитника на другого, потому что его это тоже касалось, Хави хлопнул себя по лбу и стремительно вылетел из раздевалки. Андрес одним движением подбородка удержал остальных от повторения его манёвра.

 

Это было тяжело… Но сейчас, ночуя в Манчестере, не совсем понимая, достаточно ли они сделали, и тут же размышляя над тем, что они могут сделать ещё, они пока не знают, что на оставшиеся двадцать два матча придётся всего одно поражение. Необязательное, гостевое, ничего не решающее, чуть-чуть подсластившее пилюлю разочарования, прописанную ими лучшему клубу Германии. Андрес окончательно понял лишь со временем: если Хави что-то просил у него – то лишь для него же самого. И тогда, много лет назад: “Пожалуйста, потерпи, не отчаивайся, никто не заслуживает места в основе больше, чем ты”. И когда у них с Анной случилось горе. “Пожалуйста, не уходи в себя! Только не закрывайся и ей не разрешай!” И сейчас он просил – отпустить его, принять его решение и взвалить на себя всё это. Потому что нельзя было вынимать из клуба одновременно и душу, и сердце, нужно было разделиться, они должны были решить это вместе, и они решили, потому что смотрели в одну сторону и видели одну и ту же картину. Пока Хави звонил Карлесу и задумчиво кивал в трубку, Андрес, забравшись в кресло и сделав вид, что читает путеводитель по Каиру, размышлял и вспоминал.

Разговаривать с Карлесом, когда ты накосячил, было как жевать кирпич. Что старался сделать Хави – так это хотя бы скруглить углы этого самого кирпича. А он что будет делать? Перво-наперво раскрошит кирпич, если и заставит есть, то чайной ложкой, к тому же ему помогут, обязательно помогут! Джери будет держать, а Лео будет стоять и смотреть так, как умеет только Лео, они не оставят его одного. Хави тоже это знал. Но пока он здесь, он всегда перехватит быстрый взгляд Андреса: “Неймара бьют, снова…”, и ни одному баску не поздоровится, он встанет между Неем и кем угодно, чтобы потом Ней сам смог сделать то же самое для кого-то другого. 

“Что делаешь?”

“Запоминаю”.

 

Пока Андрес подходит к кровати, Хави глаз от него оторвать не может, поэтому подушки и одеяло поправляет не глядя и не очень ловко, что снова, как всегда, смешит Андреса.

– Давай показывай, что у тебя там!

Хави не торопится, раздумывает, но пока он соображает, Андрес уже устраивается рядом и тянется через его ноги за ноутбуком. Хави скашивает глаза на его затылок и прикусывает себе пальцы на левой руке, потому что думает, что, когда он уйдёт, останется ещё меньше помнящих о том, что у этого человека волосы не всегда были цвета соли с перцем. Андрес так и остаётся лежать поперёк него: он установил ноутбук Хави на колени и устроился так, чтобы было удобно смотреть. И Хави надо просто поправить полотенце на его плечах, а он не может и только сильнее прикусывает пальцы, так он скоро ладонь себе сгрызёт. Эта белая-белая кожа, матовая, прохладная – даже в разгар майской сиесты можно было прижаться, чтобы почувствовать это волшебство и вздохнуть чуть легче. Над цветом его кожи не прикалывался только… наверное, Лео, потому что среди своих он оказывался в том же положении, что и Андрес. Даже спокойный и чаще молчаливый Серджио нет-нет да вытягивал свою руку рядом с ним где-то по пути в душевую или из неё и поражался, молча, но очень явно, что, кстати, безумно обижало Жорди, который пытался убедить его, что у него почти такой же оттенок. Почти, но – не такой.

– Блин. Это далеко…

Хави вынужден разжать зубы и попытаться растереть следы на своей ладони, хотя это и бесполезно.

– Но там… Футбол очень активно и быстро развивается, интересные процессы, чемпионат мира  опять же в этом регионе пройдёт… И, конечно, я хочу заработать под старость лет!

Андрес давится смешком, поворачивает голову, и Хави замирает, пытаясь теперь не сломать себе пальцы и напрасно надеясь, что Андрес не успел ничего почувствовать.

– Хм. А Давид что?

– А, он, конечно, говорит, что у них классно, но всё-таки в Штатах футбол, “соккер” не в приоритете, да и вот это – действительно далеко.

Андрес закрывает ноут, сдвигает его, локтями опирается на ноги Хави, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него долго и внимательно. Хави сцепляет пальцы в замок и прижимает к своим губам, Андрес вглядывается чуть пристальнее и кивает.

“Что делаешь?”

“Запоминаю”.

 

Иногда, конечно, накатывает паника: как он, как все они будут без него, как это вообще?! Потому что: Неймара бьют, Лео цепляют, Джери опять свистят. Но Хави всегда уверен – в них, в каждом из них, он с этой уверенностью обращается к каждому, и никто ему не возразит. Смотри и запоминай.

“Нормально!” – и снисходительный смешок падает с почти двухметровой высоты, да чувак просто купается в лучах славы!

“Нормально”, – странная полуулыбка едва кривит бледные губы, и никто в целом мире не угадает, о чём сейчас думает это загадочное существо не с этой планеты.

“Нормально всё!” – и глаза шальные, полусумасшедшие, впрочем, у Неймара всегда такие глаза во время матча, любого, а тем более – рядом с Лео. А, да, здесь уже не “полу-”, и надо будет сказать Лео, аккуратно пнуть его в нужную сторону, иначе этот... внеземной разум опять всё упустит и будет потом тихо, но бессомненно убиваться до скончания дней, нет, хватит.

И в Андресе Хави уверен так, как, может, сам Андрес всё ещё не будет. Это не из-за возраста и каких-то мнимых несоответствий, это потому что трудно будет – обнимать одной рукой и любить одной половиной сердца. Но они должны постараться.

 

Андрес неторопливо сползает с него и перебирается на свою половину кровати, Хави что-то говорит, но лишь для того чтобы Андрес не услышал его тяжёлого и разочарованного вздоха.

– Постарайся не разучиться забивать голы, хотя это и будет сложно! Люблю твои голы, все до одного.

Андрес прислоняется к подушкам, и почти касается своим плечом его плеча, и улыбается так же, как почти четырнадцать лет назад – по-мальчишески мягко и застенчиво.

– Луисито, у нас теперь есть Луисито, он классный… – но он тут же сам себя прерывает. – Да я и сам люблю. Кто же не любит забивать голы!

– Хм, Маске вот равнодушен…

– Так он просто ещё не пробовал, у него всё впереди!

Теперь смеётся Хави, поворачивается к нему спиной, чтобы убрать с кровати ноутбук, и Андрес тут же вцепляется взглядом в синячище у основания шеи, это похоже не то на укус, не то на засос, темнеет так угрожающе, но… так идёт Хави!.. Он долго не выдерживает, тянет руку, чуть касаясь этого места, и Хави непроизвольно вздрагивает – больно. Но Андрес быстро перемещает ладонь на загривок и уже сильнее проводит по затылку, вплетая пальцы в густые курчавые волосы. Двести девяносто шесть тысяч раз он протягивал так руку, и каждый из них заканчивался тем, что стойкий и взрывной каталонец вытягивал шею и подбородок и, как будто неверяще, на несколько секунд замирал под этой нехитрой лаской. Становился абсолютно беспомощным, забывал оба родных языка сразу и хотел только одного – чтобы Андрес не убирал руку. И сейчас, спустя столько времени всё было так же, как в тот самый первый раз, когда Андрес ошалел от собственной смелости и одно сердце на мгновение остановилось, чтобы дождаться второе и дальше пойти с ним уже в одном ритме, никогда с него не сбиваясь.

 

Андрес защитит Лео, Лео защитит Нея, Дани и Джери защитят всех, и любого, кто встанет у них на пути, просто сотрут в порошок. Они будут повязаны друг другом и друг для друга, потому что они – больше, чем клуб, они не просто клуб, они – “Барселона”, все и каждый. Возможно, когда-нибудь они перестанут быть такими, но пусть это время придёт как можно позже, пусть они вообще его не застанут, можно ведь понадеяться хотя бы на это. Поэтому, когда три месяца спустя, они вместе поднимут свой последний общий кубок, в этот момент они будут спокойны и счастливы. Боль привычна и долговременна, а радость так редка, потому что слишком тяжело даётся. Каждый следующий момент может обернуться этой острейшей болью где-то в зареберье, поэтому нужно успеть порадоваться именно сейчас.

Хави понимает, как сложно будет жить дальше с одной половиной сердца, но каждая встреча будет приносить долгожданное успокоение и соединение, и оно того стоит. А всё остальное время он будет вспоминать. Поэтому, сидя на платформе их триумфального автобуса, медленно ползущего по улицам их любимого города, он протянет к нему руку, глянув лишь мельком, но успевая заметить, как мимолётная улыбка, не изменившаяся за четырнадцать лет, коснётся губ Андреса, когда он, не глядя, протянет руку ему в ответ.

“Что делаешь?”

“Помню”.

**Author's Note:**

> *мой корявый и приблизительный перевод
> 
> вспоминай меня
> 
> вспоминай меня,  
> когда ты спишь, а я гадаю, видишь ли  
> меня во сне хоть изредка ты, нынешний,  
> вспоминай меня.  
> вспоминай меня,  
> когда ушёл я и не возвращаюсь,  
> хоть с холодом и с искренней печалью –  
> вспоминай меня.  
> вспоминай меня,  
> когда ты смотришь в прошлое задумчиво,  
> перебирая в памяти всё лучшее,  
> вспоминай меня,  
> не отпускай меня, не отпускай!
> 
> и в газетах, и стихами,  
> и бессонными ночами,  
> о которых я не знаю,  
> вспоминай меня.  
> если боль не утихает,  
> если мы рассвет встречаем  
> друг без друга, умоляю,  
> вспоминай меня!
> 
> глаза в глаза, рука к руке –  
> мы повязаны любовью  
> до последних наших дней.  
> вспоминай меня,  
> не забывай меня,  
> ведь моя душа на коже  
> отпечаталась твоей.


End file.
